Conventional DVD players do not support adaptive noise cancellation technology. Noise cancellation can be incorporated into microphones, but at a cost that may be prohibitive for consumer products, such as karaoke players. Players used for karaoke have noise that is inputted to the microphone and propagated to the speakers. Furthermore, there is no anti-noise support for the speakers.